


Sometimes

by PimpDaddyPoof (Loukreswag)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/PimpDaddyPoof
Summary: Tired





	Sometimes

Alexander sat on the couch, fuzzy blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a warm coffee cup in his hands. With his hair half up and a mess, Alexander watched the steam rise from the cup and let his breathing slow.

He heard the front door open and let out a deep breath. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to speak. It was just one of those days. Alexander did not want to do anything except sit there and allow smell and heat from his coffee seep into him, relaxing him, with his blanket gently caressing him. If he moved, it would be ruined and he'll have to deal with his problems.

Two arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up. Alexander held his criss-crossed position and felt himself get carried into the bedroom. He was carefully put on the mattress and the heater was turned on. Again, the arms wrapped around him and a chin was on his shoulder.

"I couldn't cuddle you on the couch."

That's all that was said to him. All they did for the remaining day was sit there and be together. There was nothing to be said or do except be there. Sometimes, that's just all people need for you to do.

 


End file.
